Double Trouble
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: Claire Sites and Annie Duchess have been best friends since childhood. When they go to Hogwarts, they meet the Weasley Twins. What kind of trouble will these two couples get into?
1. Chapter 1

Double Trouble

 **A/N - I do not own Harry Potter in any way. I only own Claire. Annie belongs to georges'wife'forever.**

* * *

*Claire's Point of View*

The Hogwarts Express left Kings Cross station at exactly eleven o'clock, with both me and my best friend Annie Duchess on it.

We've been friends since childhood, so she's practically my sister.

This will be our first year going to learn magic at the school that both of our parents went to.

Neither of us had been away from home for more than one or two days, and we were normally with our parents.

We both knew this was going to be a big change, but a change for the good. A new adventure.

As the green forests and hills rolled by outside the window of our compartment, we sat in silence thinking about all that was going to happen in the next eight months.

"Claire? Do you think we will make any friends?" Annie asked in her shy quite voice.

"I don't know. I hope we do. What house do you think the sorting hat will place you in?" I looked toward her, and saw her smiling for the first time since we got on the train.

"I really hope I'm put in Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad. If I get put in Hufflepuff I am going to kill myself within the first week", she said making me laugh, "What about you sis?"

I was just about to answer when there was a knock on the compartment door, both of us looked up to see two red headed boys about our age or a year older standing outside.

We looked at each other and then Annie waved her hand, telling them that they could come inside.

The door opened and all the noise from the hallway blasted into the compartment, but also did the two red heads.

I moved over to sit next to Annie so that the boys could have a place to sit down.

The taller red heads smiled at us.

"Hi I'm Gred and this is Forge. Are you two first years?" We nodded in response.

They stayed in our compartment talking in whispers amongst themselves.

I stared out the window and thought about my mother and father.

They had gotten divorced when I was younger, but they were now both happily remarried to wonderful spouses.

The one that called himself Gred looked over while talking and noticed that tears where running down my face. "What's wrong, love?" He leaned over placed his hand on my knee.

I cleared my throat while roughly swiping the tears off my face away. "This is my first time either of us has been away from our parents for more than a couple days."

He looked up at his brother and smiled at me. "It's ok. Hogwarts is pretty cool. This will be our second year, if you need any help or want to get into trouble you can find us in the Gryffindor tower."

I gave him a small smile and I thought I saw the tips of his ears turn red.

"Forge, I think it's time to pull out some of the new stuff, and try it out." Forge's face lit up in excitement; he stood up and started to rummage through his trunk. "Found it." He exclaimed, and then sat back down.

* * *

The rest of the trip to the school they showed us some of the things they had invented, and even showed us how some of them worked.

Some of the things they had, made people turn different color, or have boils.

Out of everything that they showed us, my favorite was a mini-version of a firework called an "Exploding Fizz Popper".

The twins had us laughing so much that I had totally forgotten that we were on the Hogwarts Express heading to school and all my anxiety about the year ahead had flown out the window.

When the announcement saying that we were about to arrive came on, the twins stood up and collected their stuff and shoved it back in their trunks. "Well, we will leave you ladies to get changed into your uniforms. By the way our names are Fred and George."

"Which one are you?" I asked the one across from me.

"I'm Fred, sweetness", he said winking at me.

My cheeks flushed pink.

Fred opened the compartment door, and stepped out. "See you at the sorting ceremony." Fred said in a flirty voice George waved shyly and followed his brother.

When they were gone, I looked at Annie and smiled.

She blushing too, but she looked at least a little happier than she did when we got on the train.

We changed into our robes, then sat back down and watched the last of the trees fly by giving way to the site of Hogwarts castle.

"Oh my gosh! This is so beautiful." I exclaimed, looking up at the towers wondering which one I would be living in.

"I know!" Annie agreed with me.

As we got off the train, and started to follow the rest of the first years to the boats, Fred and George snuck up behind us.

Fred wrapped his arm around my shoulders and walked down to the Black Lake with me. When we got to an empty boat, he helped me into it; before he let go of my hand he kissed it. "I hope we get to see more of each other." He then let go, and walked toward the carriages that would take him up to the start to term feast.

I looked over to the boat beside me, and saw George helping Annie into her own boat before lightly kissing her hand as well.

When we arrived at the castle, Hagrid lead us into the entrance hall where Professor McGonagall was waiting to tell us a little about the school.

As the Great Hall doors opened, we all started to walk inside. We passed the Gryffindor table and I caught Fred's eye and he gave me a confident smile.

I grabbed Annies' arm and she held on to me for dear life.

All of the other students were staring at us along with the professors as we were sorted.

"Duchess, Annie!" McGonagall called.

Annie looked at me with her wide green eyes begging me to help her.

I patted her shoulder then pushed her toward the sorting stool.

The hat was placed on her head, and not long after it announced her house.

"Gryffindor!" I clapped, as she got up and walked over to where George was, and sat down.

There were several other students that were placed in Gryffindor before I was called to be sorted.

"Sites, Claire."

I walked up to the sorting stool and sat down.

"Hmmm, you would do so well in all four of the houses".

My eyes settled on Fred as I took deep breaths.

"But wait there is one that would do well for you." The sorting hat said in my ear, before it bellowed out my house. "Gryffindor!"

Annie and Fred stood up and cheered for me as I walked toward them. Annie and I hugged each other in excitement before sitting down.

"I don't what I would have done if you hadn't gotten sorted into Gryffindor", she told me.

I glanced at Fred who was smiling.

"Yeah. This year is going to be so much more fun with you around".

Dumbledore welcomed everyone, introduced the new professors, and then the feast started.

* * *

After the feast was over, we were led by to Gryffindor tower by the house prefect.

Fred and George suddenly appeared and started walking with us.

"You two are not supposed to be here", the prefect said.

"Oh come on Charlie!" the twins begged.

"No. Go with everyone else", Charlie told them.

"You are no fun, big bro!" Fred turned to us and said, "See you later, Clairebear".

My cheeks burned red as he walked off with his brother.

"Clairebear? Sweetness? He totally likes you", Annie told me.

"Annie!" I said, blushing even more.

She giggled, clearly enjoying my embarrassment.

We got to our dorms and started getting ready for bed.

I was scared in the beginning, but now I couldn't wait to see what Hogwarts had in store for us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

 **A/N - Chapter written by georges'wife'forever and edited by me.**

* * *

*Annie's POV*

Sixth year started just like any other year.

Claire and I boarded the Hogwarts Express with the Weasley family, found a compartment to occupy, and waved to our parents as the train pulled out of the station. "This year is gonna be great!" Claire told me, "I can feel it!"

And for some reason, I felt the exact opposite.

* * *

Not long after we left Kings Cross I was called for the Prefect and Heads meeting at the front of the train; before I could get up from my seat I had to pry George's arms from around me. "I will be back soon. Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone." I said leaning down and kissing George on the cheek and smiling at Claire and Fred.

"Oh you know we will sis!"

I shook my head and headed toward the front of the train. By the time I made it back to our compartment, Claire had just dozed off and the twins were gone. "Claire!" I whispered, "Where are the boys?"

"The boys had to go do something." She mumbled and rolled over facing the wall.

I sighed, and sat down across from her. Before I knew it, I closed my eyes and fell asleep. A while later I woke up when I heard our compartment door open, and in walked Fred and George. "Where have you two been?" I asked half asleep.

Fred walked over to Claire and picked her up, setting her in his lap. "Wake up, Clairebear", he cooed.

Claire woke up, hearing his voice and gave him a sleepy smile.

George leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Talking business with a donor for our products."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Oh you mean Harry, who gave you his winnings from the Triwizard tournament." She stated, and I laughed as they tried to deny that they took the money, even though we both knew that they had.

We talked for a while longer, and when the announcement of our arrival to Hogwarts the boys left to let us change in peace.

* * *

I had just attached my prefect and head girl badge onto the right side of my uniform when Fred and George reappeared.

"Are you ready to go Miss Head Girl? We just pulled into the station."

I saw Claire roll her eyes as she grabbed Fred and dragged him off the train leaving me and George standing in our compartment.

He stepped closer to me, placing his hands on my hips, and pressed a kiss to my lips.

My hands came up to rest on his chest before I pushed him away. "George, we can't do this right now. We will be taken back to London, and I will get into trouble for not doing my duties as Head Girl." I whispered against his lips.

"You look amazing in your uniform." I pulled away completely blushing hard, I took his hand and lead him the train.

* * *

Claire and Fred had saved a spot for the two of us in a carriage.

I pushed George into it and then explained. "I have to stay here and make sure that all of the students get up to the school. I will meet you in the Great Hall, save me a seat." I kissed George lightly, and walked away.

As the last few students climbed into a carriage, I followed them and silently rode up the castle with them.

We entered the Great Hall just as Dumbledore was taking his place at the head table; I found Fred, George and Claire and sat down next to my boyfriend. "So did I miss anything exciting?" I whispered, and they all nodded no.

* * *

When I made it back to the common room after curfew and rounds I found Fred and Claire were making out on one of the couches, while George was sprawled out across an armchair reading a book.

"Come one guys! Do you have to do that in the common room, there are first year students that don't need to be traumatized at such a young age." I said rolling my eyes.

Claire and Fred just ignored me.

"Anniekins!" George exclaimed putting down his book.

I smiled fondly at him and came around in front of him. "It's getting really late so I'm going to head up to bed." As I was heading toward the stairs George grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him whispering in my ear.

"Fred and I will be up soon love."

I giggled and blushed, then he pressed a kiss to my lips. While still blushing, I grabbed Claire's arm and dragged her upstairs to get ready for bed.

Claire and I had started sleeping with the twins in their dorm not long after they asked us to the Yule Ball, and both of us had been glad for that after the events that occurred during the last task.

Cedric dying, Voldemort coming back, and Moody not being Moody.

It was all extremely scarring, and we were glad to have our own Weasley to hold us during the night.

"So what took you and George so long to get off the train after we left?" She asked in a sweet tone of voice.

Of course it made me blush again.

"Umm…we were just talking." I mumbled. When I turned around she was giving me the 'I totally don't believe you' look. "What?" I questioned.

"Come on, you can't expect me to believe that obvious lie. Spill!".

"Ok, fine! We were making out that's all, I swear! I told him that we couldn't stay on the train much longer or we would get taken back, and I couldn't neglect my duties as Head Girl."

A slightly pink tinge crept up on my cheeks just thinking about it.

Claire and I were just about asleep when the boys came in to get ready for bed themselves.

Fred got into his bed, closed the curtains and the next thing we heard was Claire giggling and moaning.

Neither George or I could help the blush that was creeping up onto our faces when he climbed under the covers with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

 **A/N - Chapter written by me (Paige Elise Hale).**

* * *

*Claire's POV*

Sixth year started just like any other year.

Annie and I boarded the Hogwarts Express with the Weasley family, found a compartment to occupy, and waved to our parents as the train pulled out of the station.

"This year is gonna be great!" I told Annie, "I can feel it!" I could tell something great was going to happen, I just didn't know what.

* * *

Not long after we left Kings Cross, Annie was called for her meeting.

It didn't surprise me that she made Prefect and Head Girl. It wasn't a position that I would want, but it fit her and I was happy for her.

"I will be back soon. Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone", she said leaning down and kissing George on the cheek. She turned to me and Fred and smiled.

"Oh you know we will sis!" I said looking at Fred.

She shook her head and left the compartment.

It wasn't a big secret that Fred and I were sleeping together, seeing as we had started dating after the Yule Ball happened.

I gave myself to him the summer after and I was hooked. I couldn't get enough of him.

Of course Annie was afraid I was going to get pregnant, but that's what potions and spells were for.

"Claire?" Fred asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"We lost you there for a second".

"I was just thinking about when I'm going to have you between my legs again", I purred in his ear.

Fred's cheeks and neck turned red.

"Can you guys not?" George asked us.

"Sorry Georgie. It's not my fault Fred got all the good looks", I teased him.

Fred, George, and I sat in a comfortable silence.

I was just enjoying getting to be with Fred again.

After awhile, the twins stood up.

"Where are you going?" I pouted.

Fred leaned down and kissed my bottom lip. "We'll be back soon, baby".

They left the compartment, leaving me alone with nothing to do.

I finally just settled on napping. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep dreaming of red hair and brown eyes. I was woken up by someone whispering my name.

It was Annie. "Claire! Where are the boys?"

"The boys had to go do something", I mumbled. I rolled over and faced the wall, trying to go back to sleep. I didn't wake up again until I felt someone pick me up.

"Wake up, Clairebear", Fred cooed.

I opened my eyes, hearing his voice and gave him a sleepy smile.

"Talking business with a donor for our products", George said, answering a question that Annie must have asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh you mean Harry, who gave you his winnings from the Triwizard Tournament", I stated.

Annie laughed as the twins tried to deny it.

Even though Harry was significantly younger than us, I saw him as the little brother I never had.

Since I spent most of my time with the quidditch team, I had grown quite close to the 'boy who lived'.

We talked for a while longer, until they announced that we were about to arrive at Hogwarts.

The boys stood up and left the compartment to allow us to change.

* * *

I was checking my reflection in the window when the twins reappeared.

"Are you ready to go Miss Head Girl? We just pulled into the station", George said winking at Annie.

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed Fred and dragged him off the train.

"So when do you think George and Annie are going to finally have sex?" Fred asked me.

"I don't know. I think Annie's kinda scared. I keep telling her it'll be fine, but I'm not sure she believes me", I told him, "I'm afraid she looks down on me because of how open I am about it".

"Annie loves you. She'd never judge you like that", Fred reassured me.

Fred and I found a carriage and managed to save Annie and George a spot.

Annie pushed George into the carriage.

"Wait. Aren't you coming with us?" George asked her.

"I have to stay here and make sure that all of the students get up to the school", she explained, "I will meet you in the Great Hall. Save me a seat". She kissed George and then walked away. Annie didn't rejoin us until Dumbledore took his place at the head table. She sat down next to George and asked, "So did I miss anything exciting?"

We all shook our heads no.

* * *

Fred and I practically ran to Gryffindor Tower.

As soon as we entered, I pushed Fred down onto the couch and connected my lips with his.

Fred's hands came up to hold my waist while mine slipped into his now short hair.

I had practically cried when the twins had cut their hair.

George just rolled his eyes and sat down in an armchair.

After a while we heard, "Come on guys! Do you have to do that in the common room, there are first year students that don't need to be traumatized at such a young age".

Fred and I ignored Annie.

"Anniekins!" George exclaimed.

"It's getting really late, so I'm going to head up to bed". I heard her giggle as George kissed her. I felt her grab my arm and pull me off Fred.

She dragged me upstairs.

"Annie!" I whined.

She rolled her eyes at me and started getting ready for bed. Annie and I had started sleeping in the twins' dorm room not long after they asked us to the Yule Ball.

The weeks leading up the end of our 5th year had been traumatizing enough, so we were both glad that we had someone to cuddle with at night.

"So what took you and George so long to get off the train after we left?" I asked her, obviously implying something.

Annie blushed and said, "Umm…we were just talking". When she turned around, I gave her one of my looks. "What?" she questioned me.

"Come on, you can't expect me to believe that obvious lie. Spill!"

"Ok, fine! We were making out that's all, I swear! I told him we couldn't stay on the train much longer or we would get taken back, and I couldn't neglect my duties as Head Girl". Her cheeks turned pink, obviously remembering what had happened on the train.

Annie and I crawled into the boys' beds and quickly fell asleep.

I was awoken by Fred entering the bed and closing the curtains.

"Wake up, Clairebear", Fred said, placing kisses on my neck.

I giggled, but that giggle quickly turned into a moan feeling Fred's hand slip between my legs.

"I believe you wanted me between your legs", Fred said sliding down my body, taking my pajama bottoms with him.

"Spell", I gasped.

Fred cast a silencing spell, before smirking.

Needless to say, we didn't get much sleep that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

 **A/N - I know I haven't updated this in forever, but I didn't think anyone was actually reading it. Chapter was written by georges'wife'forever and edited by me.**

* * *

*Annie's POV*

The year had been going good.

There were several long nights that George would sit in the common room to wait for me to come back, and then he would take me upstairs and help me get ready for bed.

And on the weekends that there was not a quidditch game I would spend the day in the library working on homework, and most times I had to drag Claire with me.

It wasn't that she wasn't good in school; I just didn't want her to be distracted by Fred. I wanted her to do well.

Christmas holidays were just like any of the other ones; we rode the train back to King's Cross, Claire's mom picked us up, and then we spent Christmas Eve at the Burrow cuddled up with the twins while unwrapping our gifts from their family.

* * *

When we made it back to the school after break, but none of the professor let us get readjusted before they started to pile us with homework and research.

Two weeks after term had started, I finally had a weekend I didn't have to do Head Girl duties, and my next one wasn't until after Valentine's Day, and I was taking the opportunity to spend it with my boyfriend.

Claire and I got up with the boys, and followed them out to the quidditch pitch for their weekend practice.

We sat in the stands talking and trying to distract the twins while they were running their last play before the big Gryffindor versus Slytherin game that was to be held the next weekend.

After Oliver called practice over we got up and headed down to the field to join our boyfriends.

Claire and I arrived just as most of the team was leaving the locker room; George was the last one out. "Hi love." He said, taking my waist and kissing me firmly.

I blushed before pulling away from him.

"Fred's still in there." George told Claire over his shoulder while leading me toward the castle.

Claire quickly made her way into the locker rooms. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Claire called, causing me to blush.

* * *

George and I walked hand-in-hand back up to the Gryffindor tower, and to our room; he closed the door and place a locking and silencing charm on it before dropping his wand and pulling me toward him. He nuzzled my neck, and whispered in my ear. "You smell so wonderful."

I couldn't help the shiver that went down my spine as I felt his hot breath crease my earlobe. "You smell like sweat, and your quidditch gear." I whispered back leaning closer to him and his body heat.

Our lips met in a heated and passionate kiss, while his hands moved from my hips to under my shirt and settled on my stomach.

My hands slowly moved down his chest before taking the bottom of his jumper and pulling it up trying to get it off his body.

We pulled apart, grabbed the bottoms of our respected tops, pulled them off and flung them carelessly on the floor.

George took my hips in his hands, and led me backward to the bed, and then placed me on it before climbing on top of me.

I moaned softly at the pressure of his body over mine, and reattached my lips to his. While the kiss heated up my hands mapped out his perfectly muscled chest, his massaged my breasts through my bra.

His lips moved over my jaw to my ear, and then down my neck to the spot at the base where my neck and shoulder connected. He knew that I loved it when he nuzzled and kissed it, it always made me shiver and move closer to him.

In the haze that George had turned my mind into I noticed that his hands had moved down my stomach and were trying to get the fly of my jeans opened.

My eyes flew open, and I placed my hands on his shoulders and gently pushed. "George no, please" I begged softly, but I wasn't sure if he had heard me.

He had finally got the button undone, and was about to push the zipper down when I started to freak out.

I wiggled and squirmed out from under him. I picked myself up off the floor, grabbed my shirt, put it back on, fixed my pants, and ripped open the door. When I made it down to the common room tears where running down my face, my hair had fallen out of place, and I was almost breathless. The portrait opened as I was about to push it out so I could leave. I was startled when Fred and Claire came into view. Their hair was still wet, so I obviously knew what they had been doing.

"Annie? Are you ok?" Claire asked in a concerned voice looking me up and down for damage.

I roughly wiped the tears off my face, and looked at them. "Yeah, everything is good. I just need some space. See you later." I answered, feeling tears leak down my cheeks again. I quickly made my way out of the portrait, and wondered around the castle. I was in the entrance hall when I realized that dinner was almost over, and I needed to get my things out of George's room before he came back. I didn't think that I could be around him while I did it or I would break down again. I had all of my things, and was about to head out when I thought it would be a good idea to check under the bed just to make sure I hadn't left a pair of shoes under there, and that was when I found them.

A pair of black, lacy ladies' underwear.

I dropped my bag were I stood as I saw red. I flung the door open, and stomped my way down to the common room.

When it came into view, George was sitting crisscross in our armchair like nothing had happened.

I came up beside him, and he looked at me with his big, brown eyes.

My eyes became dark, fine slits.

I threw the underwear down in his lap and angrily whispered. "I can't believe you George Weasley." I turned with a flip of my long dark hair, and made my way up to the sixth year girls' dorm, and locked myself in for the night.

Claire came up a few minutes later.

"He cheated on me!" I cried.

"Oh sweetie, you know George would never do that", she said, taking me into her arms.

We fell asleep with Claire's arms still wrapped around me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

 **A/N - Two updates in one day! Chapter written by me.**

* * *

*Claire's POV*

The year had been flying by. Before I knew it, it was Christmas already.

My favorite holiday next to Halloween.

Fred had been acting strange lately and I had no idea why.

I could tell he was up to something, but he wouldn't tell me.

Fred and I spent every minute we could together.

On the weekends when all the guys did was practice, Annie would drag me to the library.

It wasn't that I was struggling in school.

I was in the top half of my class, but every minute I spent trying to study, the more I thought about Fred.

It seemed that I fell in love with him more and more every day and I dreamed of the day I would marry him.

Fred was it. He was the one.

I knew it.

* * *

The professors didn't give us any time to recover from the holidays when we returned from break.

"I swear they're trying to kill us", I told Annie.

"They're just doing their jobs", she said.

I just rolled my eyes and went back to my homework. I was in the middle of an essay when two hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" a voice purred in my ear.

"Hmm…George", I said.

Fred pulled his hands away and gasped. "You whore", he said.

"Takes one to know one, love", I said winking at him.

"Fred, we're trying to study", Annie told him.

"You've been in here all day!" Fred whined. He sat next to me and pouted.

"How about this? I'll spend all of Saturday with you. Annie will be with George since she doesn't have Head Girl duties this weekend", I told him.

"Deal", he said. He stood up, before leaning down and kissing me. He pulled away too soon and I glared at him. "Oh come on, Clairebear. It'll make it all the more better tonight", he said winking at me. He kissed my temple before running off, probably to find his brother.

I turned to Annie who rolled her eyes. "What?"

"You're so in love with him, Claire. Anyone can tell just by looking at you two", she answered.

I sighed and turned back to my essay.

* * *

That weekend, Annie and I got up with the boys, and followed them out to the quidditch pitch.

We always watched them practice.

Our favorite thing to do was to try and distract them.

Oliver, after several hours, called an end to the practice and we got up and headed down to rejoin the boys.

Annie and I arrived at the locker room as the team was leaving.

George grabbed Annie by the waist and pulled her into him. "Hi love", he said and kissed her.

Annie's cheeks turned bright red and she pulled away from him. "Fred's still in there", George told me, starting to lead Annie back to the castle.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" I called to them, before entering the locker room. I knew Fred was still in the showers, because he liked taking long, hot showers. "Room for one more?" I asked him.

The curtain was jerked open and I was pulled into the shower stall.

Water started soaking my clothes, but I didn't care as I pulled Fred down for a kiss.

Our clothes were quickly shed.

"Jump", Fred told me.

I did as he said and wrapped my legs around his waist.

Soon the locker room was filled with the sounds of our gasps and moans.

The water cascading down on us quickly turned cold, but it only added to the sensations coursing through my body.

I don't how long we were in there, but by the end, all my nerves were on high alert.

"You're shivering", Fred murmured against my lips, his thumbs stroking my cheekbones.

"It's never felt like that before", I breathed.

"I love you so much", he said.

I smiled and said, "I love you too, baby".

Fred switched off the water and we got dressed, casting a drying spell on my clothes.

I was about to dry my hair when Fred stopped me.

"No. I want everyone to know", he told me.

Fred was somewhat possessive at times, always leaving marks on my neck and chest.

Most girls would cover them up, but not me.

I wore them as badges of honor.

* * *

Fred and I walked back to the castle hand-in-hand.

We entered the common room to find Annie crying.

"Annie? Are you ok?" I asked. I looked her and up down, inspecting her for any damage.

She very rarely cried in front of other people. She roughly wiped the tears from her face. "Yeah, everything is good. I just need some space. See you later", she answered, tears starting to fall down her face. She rushed out of the common room.

A second later, George came down from his room and sat down in the armchair across from Fred and I.

He sighed and placed his head in his hands.

"George, what's wrong with Annie? She said everything was fine, but she was crying", Fred asked him, but George didn't respond.

I jumped up from the chair. "Tell me what you did to my sister, or I swear to Merlin you'll wish you were never born!" I hissed at him.

Fred pulled me down into his lap and rubbed my back in an effort to calm me down.

"I think I pushed her too far", he whispered, not looking up. When he finally looked up, Fred and I had the same confused expression. "We came back up after practice, and we just started making out. And then we were on the bed, and the…the hormones just took over. She told me no, but I didn't hear her, so I just kept going. The next thing I knew, she was putting on her shirt and she was gone".

Tears were running down George's face by this point.

"What do I do?" he asked.

Now that I was calm enough, I answered him. "First off, I would give her some space. Let her figure out her feelings about what happened. I'll talk to her after dinner. George, Annie's very sensitive when it comes to the subject of sex. She grew up in a very conservative and religious home. Sex is very serious to her".

* * *

It was pretty quiet at dinner without Annie.

I felt bad for George; because I could tell he was uncomfortable when Fred and I started our normal flirty banter.

After dinner, the three of us walked back to the tower and sat down in the common room to wait for Annie to come back.

All of us jumped when we heard a door bang open and heavy foot falls coming from the stairs over by the boys' dorms.

Annie had something clenched in her fist, but I couldn't tell what it was. "I can't believe you, George Weasley", she hissed and threw something down into his lap. Before anyone could say anything, she was running up to the girl's dorm.

George picked up the object and my cheeks turned bright red. "What…?" George asked.

I grabbed the underwear out of his hand and went after Annie. I found Annie crying on her bed.

"He cheated on me!" she cried.

I sat down next to her on her bed and took her in my arms. "Oh sweetie, you know George would never do that", I told her. I stroked her hair and tried to calm her.

The underwear was mine.

Fred had gotten them for me for Christmas and we frequently misplaced undergarments in the heat of the moment.

Had I just ruined my sister's relationship?


End file.
